Dinosaurs of Glowerhaven/Transcript
(The team is hiking through the caves as Kyra and Eric are on vacation in Florida) Ben: God, how long do we have to walk Misty! Misty: Not until we find the crystals! Ash: Yeah, Kyra and Eric are out vacationing in Florida, but thankfully, Hopgoblin decided to stay with us. And lucky for him, he's not walking (sighs) Hopgoblin: If you were me kind, you'd hop on someone's head on rest! Ben: Shotgun! (Slaps onnitrix and turns into BenGoblin, hopping on Ash's hat and naps with Hopgoblin) Misty: Guys, I feel something cold. I've never felt this in a cave, or from crystals! Ash: (turns on flashlight) Yeah, as if it was snowing outsi-- (sees a frozen pterodactyl trapped in ice and screams) BenGoblin: WHAT WAS THAT?! Ash: L- ll--Look!!! Misty: Aww, that's a cute baby pterodactyl! He looks like you Hop! Hopgoblin: aww, me take that as compliment! Ash: Now, we break the ice! (Chainsaws ice until baby pterodycal is out of the ice. BenGoblin: Oh my god, he's breathing! He's been frozen for how knows what! (Times out) Misty: Like he survived the meteorite strike! Ash: Shh! He's waking up! (everyone gasps) (the baby pterodactyl wakes up, but scared at what he sees) Baby: (Screams) LITTLEFOOT, CERA, DUCKY, SPIKE, CHOMPER, RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU! (Crashes onto a wall) Misty: Calm down little dude, what's your name? Baby: Me, my name Petrie! Hopgoblin: Ohh, Petrie, nice name! You look like- (gasps) you sound like me! Hop and Petrie: We look like-- we sound like-- we act like-- are we brothers? Ben: Hopgoblin! That's your ancestor! so he's technically your brother! Hop and Petrie: BROTHER! (Hugs each other) Max: Wait a minute, a Pteranodon! Petrie looks at Misty and gets dreamy: Who the pretty one? Ben: My cousin Misty and marries to Ash! Petrie: (Gasp) your eyes Ash isn't it?, your eyes remind me of Littlefoot! Ash: Littlefoot huh? did he have a long pipe like neck? Petrie: oh yes! Ash: did he have a maroon back with light brown skin? Petrie: Yes, Yes, Yes! Ash: Misty? Misty: you don't mean.......(gasp)....Ralph! Ash: well we found an egg and...... Petrie: (Gasp) the Crystal must've save Petrie, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, yippe, Oh how do you know Littlefoot? Misty and Ash: He's our son! Petrie: you must have adopted Littlefoot, where is he? Misty: safe in the valley, want to see him? Petrie: (sobs) me miss Littlefoot! Ash: well....you must promise you'll never tell anyone this secret! Petrie: me beak is sealed! (This crossover reveals that Ash and Misty Adopted Littlefoot and kept it a secret from those who would hurt his kind) Ash: well, Here's the valley where.... Ben: (shoves Ash) You didn't tell us? You know we need to protect dinosaurs, or other creatures! Littlefoot: stop.....at least he didn't trust that snake Kevin! Ben (sheepish): oh, yeah......no offense but isn't Bron...... Littlefoot: oh well, Remeber Dinotopia strutters? Ben: oh yeah, they were cool! Littlefoot: well........ Ben and Gwen: OH... Max: Dr. Dinkley she's gone too far, and when I came into this hidden Valley, I sense the presence of Prehistoron. Petrie: Prehistoron, evil wizard of.............Extinction Hollow! Ben: Oh my god Petrie, how do you know him? Petrie: well, you know Red Claw? (Everyone nods) Petrie: Well, ???. Ash: Oh no! he's gonna kill us! AND IM YOUNG!!! (Ben slaps Ash in the face) Hopgoblin: What are we gonna do, we gotta, we gotta, we gotta call Eric!! (Ben grabs his phone and calls Eric, we cut to a resort where Eric is dining in his room, he hears the phone ring) Eric: Yello? More to come... Category:Transcripts